gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Jaye (RAH)
:Lady Jaye is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. Lady Jaye is a gifted linguist as well as an accomplished actress and mimic. She has participated in or led many undercover missions for the Joe Team. She is a believer in the saying that "less is more." That is why when she puts on a disguise, she eschews complicated makeup and rubber masks. Instead, she becomes the object of her disguise, right down to movement and mannerisms, even right down to the dialect and accent. It also helps that her genes help her pass for a number of European and Middle Eastern natives. Lady Jaye was educated at Bryn Mawr and Trinity College, Dublin. Aside from Airborne and Ranger training, she is skilled in cryptological linguistics, signals intelligence, and electronic interception analysis. She is equally adept at infantry field work and quite enjoys the grunt duty. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Lady Jaye often undertook field tests of both new equipment and new Joes. & On one such test of the new Armadillo mini tank she first met Flint. Their relationship got off to a rocky start. Flint was drawn to her from the moment he saw her, but she was turned off by his occasional arrogance, and basically thought he was a jerk. Through an act of courage, holding off Cobra Eels invading the Pit long enough for Lady Jaye to alert the other Joes, which almost cost Flint his life, she started to reconsider her opinion of him. While Flint was recovering from his injuries, he confided some of his fears and doubts in her, and they grew closer, eventually falling in love. During this time she continued to undertake missions, including the assault on Springfield. & Lady Jaye participated in a mission to rescue an aeroplane hijacked by Trotskyite terrorists, and was then one of the Joes stationed at Fort Lewis in Seattle to guard Power Station Alpha, the world's first mobile solar/nuclear power station. The base was visited by the angry Autobot Superion and Lady Jaye was wounded in the process. She and Flint then travelled to Scotland and helped Destro to reclaim his castle and title from an imposter. As part of the deal Destro gave them plans to the Cobra Terror Drome. She later participated in a complicated mission to plant a bug in the Cobra consulate building in New York, impersonating the Baroness in the process. During the Cobra Civil War, Lady Jaye found herself part of the team with the non-action role of operations about the U.S.S. Flagg in the Gulf of Mexico. In the aftermath she returned to the Pit and helped hide it from a would-be Cobra attack. When Cobra launched another attack it was Lady Jaye who discovered that communications had been sabotaged and she help fight off the attacking Cobras. Later, during a Cobra-led war in an Eastern European country, the team of Lady Jaye and Flint would hit a snag. In battle with two Cobra soldiers, Flint is forced to kill his opponent but Lady Jaye manages to subdue hers. Faced with the "burden" of a live, healthy prisoner, Flint urges her to kill him and she resists. Flint even offers to do it himself. Lady Jaye and Flint subsequently worked in Trans-Carpathia, destroying Cobra Destroyers. She was part of the team of Joes present when the team was decommissioned and the Pit deactivated. Devil's Due Comics continuity After G.I. Joe disbanded, Lady Jaye married Flint. When G.I. Joe was re-formed, many Joes commented that her marriage to Flint seem to have a positive effect on Flint, given how much more mellow he seemed in his later years than he had during the unit's earlier days. She was killed by Red Shadows member Dela Eden while trying to save Flint. Flint was devastated by her death, yet could not bring himself to kill his wife's murderer. Her death marked a critical turning point in Flint's life. G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Alison R. Hart-Burnett was born in County Cork, Ireland and educated at Trinity College Dublin.Intelligence Profile in ''Action Force'' 30. She was one of the core members of Flint's Action Force team based in London but was often deployed across the world, particularly on testing assignments. She tested several prospective Action Force members in the Nevada desert where they came under attack from Cobra. The UK reprinting was brought forward as one of the changes for Action Force continuity. He participated in several missions including the sabotaging of an arms transaction between Military Armaments Research Systems and Cobra in which an Eel was captured. She was then temporarily redeployed to the US where she helped foil an aeroplane hijack by Trotskyite terrorists and then accompanied Ace on the Skystriker XP-14F to test the new black boxes and Electronic Counter-Measure pods installed, during which they clashed with the Baroness and Wild Weasel aboard the Rattler. The UK reprinting was brought forward as one of the changes for Action Force continuity. She returned to Europe and was part of the team who prevented Cobra from destroying the Eiffel Tower. An attack on Cobra's London base yielded plans to detonate a bomb in the heart of London's shopping area. During the search Lady Jaye discover the bomb disguised as a baby and inadvertently picked it up, triggering the timer. She was saved when Flint took drastic action to force the Cobra agent planting the bomb to reveal how to diffuse it. She went to Morocco to meet with a Cobra defector named Farouk but he was seemingly killed by other Cobras. Farouk told Lady Jaye of Cobra plans to capture a North Sea oil rig. Action Force attacked only to discover they had tricked into attacking an oil rig belonging to Destro, who had them arrested. However they were subsequently freed by Quick Kick. & As a result Action Force was temporarily suspended, although weapons testing was allowed. On one such test of the Mauler M.B.T. on Salisbury Plain Lady Jaye, Flint and Heavy Metal came under attacked from Cobra F.A.N.G.s but fought them off, little realising they were being observed by Destro. Lady Jaye was then part of the team that prevented Cobra from kidnapping Ahmed Hassan, the ambassador for Ishmali to the United Kingdom. & . As a result Action Force was reinstated. Lady Jaye and Ace were part of a team who flew to the Amazonian Jungle to destroy a Cobra supply base. , & Lady Jaye and Flint then made a visit to the American branch of Action Force to test the Armadillo mini tank. , UK printing only in Action Force #31 & #32. The Action Force comic amended some reprints of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero in order to tie the stories into the Action Force continuity. Modifications to Twin Brothers to reletter the introduction of Flint were amongst the most prominent changes made. At another weapons test range Lady Jaye and Flint came under attack from Destro and a squad of Cobra Troopers. Although the troopers were driven away, Destro shot Lady Jaye in the head. An angry Flint stormed the London headquarters of M.A.R.S., but found he could not kill a foe in cold blood. Lady Jaye went through a nightmare while in a coma but survived. She was furious with Flint for not killing Destro. In a fierce argument he lashed out an hit her. He pointed out how easy it is to lash out and told her to fight him. She refused to rise to the bait. They continued to disagree. Flint argued they didn't have an unrestricted licence to kill, but as Lady Jaye left she said that the next time Destro killed it will be a killing Flint could have prevented. Lady Jaye and Flint were reminded heavily of this when they later took part in a major operation in Venice where the team joined forces with Destro to prevent Cobra from taking over from the Mafia in Venice. Unbeknownst to any of Action Force the whole situation was a sham to allow Cobra and the Mafia to form an alliance. , , and Lady Jaye subsequently undertook further missions in the Americas.Comprising the UK printings of , & . From this point onwards the Action Force continuity follows the same track as that of the US comics with some additions. Lady Jaye was subsequently part of a team who tricked Tomax and Xamot into leading a team of B.A.T.s into Action Force's London base, both to test security and secure samples of B.A.T. technology. Subsequently she was one of many Action Force members deliberately sent to Rhodes to get them out of the country when Trent was being blackmailed by the Dreadnoks. Trent was killed and Lady Jaye urged Flint to "finish the job!" She was then part of an Action Force team charged with defending the Broadcast Energy Transmitter on a tropical island when it was attacked by Destro. She was then part of a team who managed to transmit information on Cobra operations in Italy despite much resistance. When an anonymous tip-off was received about a Cobra assassination attempt on millionaire T.P. Dexter, Lady Jaye was part of the team who faked Dexter's death at the hands of Storm Shadow. When Destro was held prisoner in Action Force's London base Lady Jaye once more clashed with Flint about his attitude to the prisoner, but when Flint was wounded in Destro's escape, Lady Jaye demonstrated deep care and affection to him. Lady Jaye was subsequently part of another team who travelled to Vietnam after Gung-Ho went in search of his former comrades. Later when Scarlett and Ghostrider were shot down in the Phantom X-19 over the Jordanian desert, Lady Jaye infiltrated the headquarters of the Jordanian army chief of operations and forced him at gunpoint to guarantee that the rescue mission will not be impaired, reminding him how easily she penetrated security. She and Ace were part of a training mission in Norway that was attacked by Rattlers and a Night Raven. All the Cobra planes were shot down but it was unclear which Joe got the kill on the Night Raven. Lady Jaye then went undercover in the civil war torn Latin American country of Sao Cristobel, where she spied on Destro and Darklon. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow Animated Series Voice actress: ''Mary McDonald-Lewis Lady Jaye is first shown in the Pyramid of Darkness, episode one, taking down 6 Cobra gliders, and even Cobra Commander himself with just two javelins during the attack on the convoy. She is part of the team sent to rescue Spirit in "Countdown for Zartan". During "Red Rocket's Glare", she attempts to steal information from Extensive Enterprises, but the twins show up, and send her falling from a Dragonfly's skid, but she is able to save herself. She is nearly killed again when ape-men called Primords capture her and some other people while trying to recover a downed satellite. She's part of a team to rescue captive scientists in "The Funhouse." Provides security for a science expedition with Flint and Snow Job, and nearly eaten by a polar bear during "Haul Down the Heavens." She and Scarlett make short work of the twins in "Cobra's Candidate." Goes in disguise when Cobra invented a currency destroying machine in "Money to Burn." Does so two times to investigate a Cobra owned dude ranch near a solar power station along with Wild Bill, Alpine, and Bazooka in "Where the Reptiles Roam." Is captured along with Flint, Cobra Commander, and the Baroness by the title character in "The Gamesmaster." Is caught again and replaced by a disguised Baroness, and is locked up with the previously captured Gung Ho in "Lasers in the Night." Is rescued by Xamot when Tomax and most of the show's men are brainwashed by the Baroness in "Spell of the Siren." Takes part in stopping earthquake causing bombs in Japan along with Bazooka, Quick-Kick, Flint, Gung-Ho, and a regional recruit named Taeko in "Cobra Quake." One time, she was sent a letter telling her that she was found to be a descendant of a certain person who owned a huge home in Scotland and when she went over there she started wondering about something strange going on. Then she found a secret passage that lead downstairs and she ran into Destro. It has been found out that by the end of the episode that shows these events that it is a fact that Lady Jaye and Destro are far off distant cousins. She is the most featured character in the series 2nd to Cobra Commander. The types of javelins she has used are: * Explosives, rope bridge, vaulting pole, and diamond tipped entry tool in "The Revenge of Cobra" (third type used later along with a flare equipped one in "Countdown for Zartan", and first type used in "The Funhouse") * Oxygen bubble with air-jets in "Three Cubes to Darkness" * Climbing rope in "Red Rocket's Glare" * Rocket propelled type in "Money to Burn" * Directed energy emitter in "Spell of the Siren" * Fire-starting type in "World's Without End" * Heat-seeker type in "An Eye for an Eye" * Net launcher type in Season Two intro animation. DiC animated series ''Voice actress: ''Suzanne Errett-Balcom Lady Jaye makes her first appearance as a member of the Slaughter's Marauders, wearing a blue version of her original uniform in the five part mini-series, Operation Dragonfire. She still uses her javelins as her primary weapon. As the regular season progressed, Lady Jaye's personality began to change from her original version. She was often paired with Captain Grid-Iron instead of Flint (as he was not around at this time and did not return until after Lady Jaye was dropped from the roster). Lady Jaye appeared in a handful of episodes: * In the five part mini-series "''Operation Dragonfire" (paired with Low-light) * "United We Stand"(paired with Cpt.Grid-Iron) * "Revenge of the ''Pharaohs"(paired with Bull-Horn)'' * "Victory at Volcania Part 1& 2"(paired with Cpt.Grid-Iron) * "Pigskin Commandos"(paired with Cpt.Grid-Iron) * "D-Day at Alcatraz Part ''1 & 2"(paired with Cpt.Grid-Iron)'' * ‘‘BIOK’’(paired with Skydive) * "Stuck on you’’(paired ''with Duke, Pathfinder and Big-Ben) '' Toys Merchandise * Lady Jaye mini-bust :A mini-bust was produced by Diamond Select with a sculpt design by Plan B and limited only to 1,500 pieces. Trivia * When the character was first introduced, her name was spelled "Lady J." While "Jaye" is just a phonetic spelling of that, it's never been revealed what the J stands for. * Working names included Lady Shea, Lady Shay, Shady Lady and Sprite. * Her prototype file name was Alison Hart-Smythe. * In the Transformers/G.I Joe crossovers it was revealed that she and Flint had a daughter called Marissa who ended up being a main character in many Transformers episodes, as well as the infamous Japanese-exclusive franchise Transformers: Kiss Players.Alternate History: Operation Carwash * Larry Hama worked up two versions of the character's prototype filecard: ** Lady Shea spoke with a faint Gaelic lilt. ** Lady Shay spoke with a British upper-class twang. *The name Lady Jaye was in honor of the wife of Jay Bacal (who would thus have been "Lady Jay"), son of the co-founder of Griffin Bacal.OAFE - GI Joe: 25th Anniversary Collection Lady Jaye review *Lady Jaye's prototype filecard had much more specific Arab info in the personality profile: "Burnoosed and sandaled, she can squat down with a basket of oranges in any Arab souk and blend in perfectly."The Ultimate Guide to G.I. Joe, page 80 It's possible the changes were made simply to remove such unusual phrases, and not as an attempt to whitewash the info. *She is severely acrophobic or afraid of heights as revealed in A Real American Hero. *According to Buzz Dixon, her trademark hat was left out of the Sunbow series to avoid clipping errors. External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1985/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:Spy Troops characters Category:RAH 25th Anniversary characters Category:Generation 3 characters Category:Female Characters